Deus me livre
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Um casal que não se entende. Um passado com muitos erros. Uma fuga. Mas o destino sempre brinca conosco. Um acidente. E eles ficam cara a cara novamente. Enquanto isso, outro casal desfruta o amor da vida a dois. Fic feita com a musica do Raça Negra: Deus me livre.


Em uma sala bem iluminada, cheia de mesas e cadeiras. As estantes, abarrotadas de livros, se encontravam banhadas pela luz da lua cheia. E na mesa central daquela sala, um professor concentrado estava sentando lendo alguns dos pergaminhos que ali se encontravam. E foi deste modo que Draco encontrou Harry.

- Não consigo acreditar - resmunga Draco conjurando uma cadeira e sentando-se a frente de Harry.

- O que foi desta vez? - Questiona Harry sem levantar as vistas. - Não me diga, uma aluna invadiu seu quarto novamente?

- Isso não tem a mínima graça. É sempre complicado explicar a Minerva que eu não tive culpa - esclarece Draco. - Ainda me pergunto como você as mantém longe do seu quarto.

- Talvez porque eu nunca durma nele - ri Harry.

- As vezes esqueço que o grande professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas é casado com a professora de transfiguração e tem livre acesso ao quarto dela.

- Porque eu dormiria em um quarto solitário quando posso ter uma mulher linda e completamente apaixonada por mim em outro lugar?

- Hermione realmente deve te amar muito, para aguentar todo esse ego.

- Creia, eu a amo mais.

- Creio sim, afinal, você sai do ar quando a vê, mas será incrível o dia em que todas as alunas resolverem te caçar no quarto dela.

- Elas terão de serem muito loucas, afinal, Hermione é a bruxa mais brilhante que já passou por Hogwarts, desde Rowena.

- Ela me assusta com todo aquele conhecimento, tem horas. Ela é a pessoa certa mesmo para substituir Minerva.

- Falando em problemas, quem invadiu seu quarto dessa vez?

- Humpf, antes fosse uma aluna invadindo meu quarto - responde Draco. - Mas é que acabei de saber quem virá para Hogwarts em breve.

- Pelo seu humor, ou é a Pansy ou a Astoria - fala Harry -, mas nem imagino o que elas poderiam vir fazer aqui.

- Não tem o que elas virem fazer aqui - retruca Draco - e portanto, não são elas. É a bruxa mais problemática de todos os tempos que vem por ai.

- Gina? - Nesse momento Harry se surpreende e para de corrigir as provas sobre sua mesa.

- Ela mesma.

- O que ela vem fazer aqui? Pensei que estivesse jogando pelas Harpias.

- Minerva me disse que ela não consegue se recuperar emocionalmente daquele acidente que sofreu no mês passado e então fez um acordo com as Harpias. Ela fica em Hogwarts sendo acompanhada pela Madame Hooch e como retribuição, trabalha de olheira para as Harpias.

- É meu caro amigo, será bem complicado mesmo os próximos meses.

- Você ainda não sabe o pior - diz Draco olhando para a mesa.

- O que pode ser pior que a sua ex esteja vindo para cá, sendo justamente a ex que você ainda ama e que te faz eliminar qualquer pretendente todas as vezes?

- Minerva acha que sou o único que pode ajudar. Tanto que me pediu que passasse no campo de quadribol sempre que me for possível. Claro, segundo ela, devo continuar mantendo minhas tarefas de professor em primeiro lugar, mas fora isso, se eu puder, ela quer me ver lá.

- Por que Minerva pensa assim? - Indaga Harry confuso.

- Porque eu treinava as Harpias e principalmente, treinava Gina antes de vir para Hogwarts dar aulas de poções.

- Mas você só veio para cá porque o namoro de vocês acabou.

- Minerva não sabe disso, e caso não se lembre. E corriam boatos que estávamos juntos e que eu aceitei vir a Hogwarts para esconder nosso casamento.

- O que sabemos, não é verdade.

- Exato, mas sempre que Gina sofria um acidente, ela levantava a cabeça e subia na vassoura. Como esse é o primeiro acidente que ela sofre sem mim por perto, deduziram que eu era chave para acabar com o trauma.

- Desculpa, mas se compararmos os acidentes que ela já sofreu com esse, não acho que você possa fazer muita coisa - comenta Harry lembrando dos acidentes.

- Também não, afinal, ela rachou o crânio e mais um monte de osso naquela queda. Nos outros, foram apenas braços e pernas quebrados. Ela passou maus bocados - contou Draco triste.

- Draco, se quiser, posso falar com Minerva. Eu e Hermione podemos convencê-la a dar umas férias a você e Hermione pode te cobrir nesses dias e eu fico responsável pela Sonserina até seu retorno.

- Obrigado, Potter - agradece Draco. - Mas não sei se quero fugir de novo.

Nesse momento os dois homens ouvem a porta abrir e se viram para ver quem entrava.

- Olá Draco - cumprimenta a morena de olhos castanhos e corpo esbelto que acabara de adentrar a sala.

- Olá Hermione - retribui Draco -, veio buscar seu marido?

- Vim apenas contar a novidade? - Diz Hermione incerta.

- Gina virá para Hogwarts? - Questiona Harry e Hermione assente. - Draco estava me contando.

- Então, como esta se sentindo? - Pergunta Hermione com o olhar encorajador para Draco.

- Estou bem - responde Draco.

- Posso te substituir se quiser se ausentar por uns dias - se oferece Hermione.

- Agradeço, mas como disse ao Harry, prefiro enfrenta-la.

- Certo, mas se precisar, fique a vontade em me avisar - pede Hermione.

- Obrigado novamente, mas eu só preciso mesmo dormir - agradece Draco.

- Então, boa noite - despede-se Harry.

- Sei que quer ficar a sós com sua mulher, mas não precisa me expulsar - ironiza Draco.

- Se sabe, porque ainda esta aqui? - Indaga Harry.

- Boa noite, Hermione - se despede Draco e sai da sala fechando a porta em seguida.

Te amo, mas não quero

Nem te ouvir e nem te olhar

Por isso Deus me livre

Eu tenho medo de voltar

- Ainda acabaremos pegos - comenta Hermione rindo, mas se deixando enlaçar pelos braços do marido.

- Não ligo mais para isso - responde Harry.

- Pense que temos de dar o exemplo. Afinal, estamos fazendo tudo que sempre proibimos nossos alunos de fazer.

- Dar uns amassos em uma sala escura? - Brinca Harry escurecendo a sala com um feitiço silencioso e em seguida, beijando apaixonadamente sua morena.

- Exato - fala depois de se separem.

- Então o que acha de irmos para nosso quarto?

- Ótima ideia - concorda Mione e assim, os dois deixam a sala em direção a seus quartos.

O casal deixou a sala em meio a beijos curtos. Ora ou outra, Harry prensava Hermione contra alguma parede e lhe arrancava gemidos e suspiros. Qualquer aluno fora da cama seria um verdadeiro problema, porque naquele momento, o professor de DCAT estava dando um belo chupão no pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os seios e prensava da professora de Transfiguração e também diretora da casa de Grifinória contra a parede com os quadris. Ela, apenas conseguia soltar gemidos luxuriosos.

- Harry, melhor irmos logo para nosso quarto - pede a morena sentindo a excitação do marido contra si.

- Esta bom aqui - sussurra o moreno continuando sua exploração pelo corpo da morena e chegando até sua orelha.

- Sim, esta ótimo, mas é melhor irmos - diz Hermione, contendo um gemido de prazer ao sentir o marido sugar seu lóbulo de sua orelha. - Se alguém nos vir, seremos capa do Profeta amanhã e...

- Esta certo - fala Harry se contendo e virando de costas para a morena enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos e respirando fundo.

- Não precisa abaixar o fogo, só vamos pro quarto - brinca Hermione.

E Harry toma a mulher em seus braços e sai quase que correndo pelos corredores e escadas de Hogwarts. Qualquer um que os visse, diria que ele enlouquecera. Mas Hermione sabia, e mal podia esperar para ser jogada sobre sua cama e ser amada até a plenitude pelo marido. Aquela noite, bem sabia ela, não dormiria. só esperava não perder a hora pela manhã, afinal, não ficaria nada bem aparecer atrasada e com um chupão no pescoço. Ainda bem que o outono já dava lugar aos frios ventos do inverno.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, uma ruiva aparatava em uma das pacificas ruas de Hogsmead. Os primeiros sinais do inverno já eram vistos naquelas ruas. Alguns dos moradores e comerciantes que ali estavam, apenas observavam aquela ruiva com uma mochila nas costas e agasalhada com o quente moletom do time de quadribol pelo qual andara disputando a liga. Enquanto alguns reconheciam a estrela das Harpias, outros, apenas ignoravam sua presença.

Ela virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a Hogwarts. Percorrer aquela estrada como não fazia a anos, lhe deixou imersa em saudosas lembranças como a muito não ficava. Observava as plantas e pedregulhos que ia chutando ao longo do caminho.

Quando chegou ao portão, lá estava a figura imponente de Minerva McGonnagal a observando. Um sorriso discreto em seus lábios.

- Bom dia professora - cumprimentou Gina, formalmente.

- Bom dia srta Weasley - diz Minerva retribuindo o cumprimento. - Já esta tudo certo para sua estadia em Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, professora - agradeceu Gina -, não imagina como sou-lhe grata por isto.

- Hogwarts sempre estará aberta para quem quiser retornar a ela.

- E madame Hooch aceitou o meu pedido?

- Sim.

- E quanto ao...

- Não se preocupe, Draco Malfoy esta aqui - fala Minerva a olhando sensibilizada.

- Eu espero não atrapalhar a rotina dele.

- Hermione esta a postos para substituí-lo, caso necessário.

- Então ele irá embora? - Questiona ressentida.

- Sabe que ele tem esse direito.

- Ele é um covarde - decreta Gina. - Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

- Claro, o que gostaria de falar?

- Gostaria de saber onde é meu quarto, pois viajei a noite toda e estou cansada.

- Certo, me siga.

Assim que Minerva fala, vira-se em direção ao castelo e começa a caminhar com Gina atrás de si.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela mesma masmorra onde Severo Snape lecionou por muitos anos, Draco agora, trajando calça social preta e uma de suas tradicionais camisas de seda verde (que vez ou outra dava lugar para uma camisa igualmente de seda, porem prateada), dava as aulas de poções para os alunos de Hogwarts. Havia algo de estranhamente familiar naquele ambiente que dava a Draco a sensação de estar em casa. Pelo menos era o que sentia até o momento em que virá Gina caminhando pelos corredores, ela trajava seu equipamento de proteção e ia em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Me fez sofrer demais

Mas te olhando eu fico bobo

Por isso Deus me livre

De encarar você de novo

Apenas depois que ela passou por ele, que Draco conseguiu seguir seu caminho. Mas diferente do antigo mestre, Draco conseguia se alegrar quando entrava naquela sala. E foi no ritmo acelerado que ele começou aquela aula para o sétimo ano.

- Hoje eu vou ensina-los a preparar um poção difícil, mas útil para algumas circunstancias. É a poção Felix Felicius, alguém pode me dizer para que serve? - Pergunta o professor Malfoy a sua turma. Observando uma mão levantar, Draco lhe concede a palavra - Sim, srta Johnnes?

- A Felix Felicius é conhecida como poção da sorte - responde a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos de um preto profundo. A pele branca como leite e o corpo esguio a fazia uma das mais populares garotas da escola. - Ela dará a quem tomar a sorte para realizar todos seus intentos.

- Ótimo, srta Johnnes - elogia Draco -, dez ponto para a Corvinal. E mais dez pontos para quem me disser quais são as proibições ou restrições para seu uso.

E naquele clima, Draco deu sua aula. Tendo algumas explosões e outros aparentes sucessos.

Ao final da aula, Draco contemplava a poção que ele mesmo prepara meses antes e ainda continuava lacrada. Uma hora ele acharia um uso para ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao final da semana, em uma fria, mas enluarada noite de sexta, Harry, Hermione e Draco estavam sentados no Três Vassouras. Uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada repousava a frente de cada um, enquanto riam naquilo que havia se tornado um hábito.

- Pior foi Steven explodindo o cálice que o mandei transfigurar em um simples relógio - conta Mione rindo.

- É que você não viu o que Alisson fez com o bicho-papão. Ele veio na forma de uma aranha gigante, igual a que o Ron tinha medo - começa Harry -, mas então, quando pensei que teria que interferir por ela estar petrificada, a menina falou o feitiço e alguém adivinha o que ele virou?

- Nem ideia Potter, aquela menina é louca e daquela cabeça sai de tudo. Tenho até desse bicho-papão - diz Draco.

- Pois bem, ela pensou no Voldemort de biquíni de bolinha amarelinha - explode Harry em gargalhadas.

- Meu bem, essa superou o Snape com as roupas da avó do Neville. Esse bicho-papão vai virar piada entre os seus - brinca Hermione.

- Vai ser difícil bater essa, mas eu pedi aos alunos que preparassem a poção do morto-vivo - explica Draco -, e então, o Willians conseguiu ferver algo no caldeirão que virou uma bomba de pum.

- Infestaram sua sala de com cheiro de pum? - Pergunta Harry incrédulo.

- Pior, o liquido do caldeirão soltava puns, ele formava bolhas de gás e quando explodia parecia um pum - gargalha Draco com os outros dois, quando eles ouvem a sineta da porta tocar, indicando que ela se abrira.

Draco, automaticamente se vira e nota uma ruiva entrar. Hermione já havia notado quem era e Harry encarava Draco, esperando sua reação. A ruiva foi até o balcão e pediu uma cerveja também. Draco a seguiu com o olhar, até que ela virou-se e sustentou seu olhar. Draco, com coração aos pulos, se levantou e dando uma desculpa qualquer ao casal de morenos, saiu do Três Vassouras para se refugiar em seu quarto, em Hogwarts.

Te amo, mas vivo a fugir desse amor

Não dá pra ficar cara a cara

Eu quero esquecer

Mas se vejo você

Coração dispara

Os morenos apenas ficaram esperando que Gina tomasse o lugar onde Draco estivera a pouco, mas a ruiva ainda continuou um bom tempo encarando a porta.

Ao notar os olhares sobre si, Gina se dirigiu aos amigos.

- Olá casal - cumprimenta Gina - posso sentar aqui?

- Fique a vontade Gina - permite Mione, sorrindo para a ruiva. Apesar de tudo que houve entre ela e Draco, Gina ainda era sua amiga querida e não merecia ser crucificada por um relacionamento que não deu certo.

- Como vai Gina? - Indaga Harry observando atentamente a amiga.

- Tudo bem, só o probleminha com a vassoura - conta a ruiva.

- O que houve com você, bruxinha? - Pergunta Hermione. - Nunca a vi ter medo de voar e muito menos de cair.

- Eu não sei Mi, eu realmente não sei - confessa Gina -, mas de repente, cada vez que eu subo na vassoura, sinto que irei despencar e nunca mais acordar.

- Gina, o que você pensou quando caiu? - Questiona Harry, deixando Gina vermelha.

- Eu... não pensei... em nada - responde muito insegura.

- Gina, eu sei muito bem que podemos pensar em muita coisa durante a queda - fala Harry - e pelo que posso notar, você pensou em algo realmente importante pra você.

- O que você pensou quando caiu no terceiro ano? - Gina pergunta tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- Na Mione e no Ron - responde Harry, simplesmente. - Tive medo de perde-los.

- E você pensou em quem, Gina? - Hermione torna a questionar, deixando a ruiva frustrada pela volta no assunto.

- Mione, eu realmente não quero falar sobre o acidente! - Gina exclama bruscamente - Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

- Podemos sim - concorda Mione -, mas quando quiser me contar o que esta se passando ai dentro, você sabe onde me achar.

- Eu te procuro na sua sala - brinca Gina -, afinal, não pretendo entrar nunca no seu quarto.

- Por que? - Indaga Mione sem entender.

- Pra você estar de cachecol aqui dentro, só existe uma explicação - declara Gina rindo da sua amiga corar -, um belo chupão deve estar enfeitando esse lindo pescoço. E que deve ter sido feito pelo seu lindo maridinho - completa fazendo Harry se engasgar com a cerveja que bebia. Hermione batia nas costas do marido para tentar ajuda-lo enquanto Gina se acabava de rir.

- Isso não tem graça - repreende Hermione.

- Imagino que Minerva não veria graça, mas eu acho fofo esse jeito de vocês - comenta Gina.

- Minerva não quer nem saber o que se passa em meu quarto, desde que fique lá - ri Hermione entrando na brincadeira.

- E Minerva não tem que reclamar, somos casados - resmunga Harry.

- Gina, será que podemos mudar o assunto? - Pede Hermione corada.

- Claro casal - Ironiza Gina, deixando Mione ainda mais corada com o olhar malicioso que ela lhe lançou.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dias foram passando e Gina ainda não conseguia voar. Madame Hooch não sabia mais o que fazer. Ela já havia tentado todas as técnicas que conhecia para ensinar seus alunos a voarem.

- Srta Weasley, tente se acalmar - pede a professora de voo enquanto caminhava em direção a ruiva que agora estava sentada ao lado da vassoura, bufando.

- Nunca mais vou conseguir subir em uma vassoura - fala Gina.

- Não desista garota, você é a melhor artilheira que já vi - retruca madame Hooch. - E eu não admito que desista. Ainda mais porque, sábado tem quadribol e todos os alunos estão alucinados esperando que você faça uma demonstração a eles e algumas das garotas, suas fãs, mal podem esperar para te mostrarem suas habilidades e conquistarem uma chance de jogar nas Harpias.

- Eu irei observar todos os jogadores - promete Gina - e indicar os melhores. Quanto a demonstração, acho que isso nunca irá acontecer.

- Não perca a fé em você mesma - aconselha a professora.

- Não dá - lamenta Gina abraçando os próprios joelhos e escondendo o rosto. Madame Hooch apenas suspira e se afasta da ruiva.

Draco, que apenas observava a cena de longe, se vira e deixa o local. Não iria ficar ali vendo-a chorar. Ele sabia que não resistiria. E depois, o loiro havia notado que Hermione estava se dirigindo até a ruiva.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Gina, se acalma - pede Hermione, abraçando a amiga.

- Eu não consigo mais voar, Mione - chora Gina.

- O que há com você, bruxinha? - Questiona a morena tentando levantar a amiga.

- Toda vez que subo na vassoura, eu lembro da queda - confessa Gina -, lembro do que pensei na hora e dele...

- Oh Gina, você ainda não o esqueceu? - Indaga Mione, penalizada.

- Eu não consigo esquecê-lo Mione - responde Gina, chorando mais - e quando cai, a única coisa que consegui ver foi o rosto dele quando terminamos.

- Minha amiga, acho que vocês precisam conversar.

- Eu sei, tanto que pedi a Minerva que ele me ajudasse, mas ele se recusa a vir ao campo de quadribol - lamenta Gina. - Ele não veio um dia sequer me ver. Foge de mim como o comensal foge do Harry.

- Calma, ele virá - acalenta Mione -, ele apenas esta sofrendo tanto quanto você.

- Eu sei que a culpa é minha, mas eu queria tanto voltar no tempo e compensar todas aquelas lágrimas que vi ele derramar.

- Gina, eu vou te ajudar - promete Mione -, porque eu também não aguento mais ver vocês dois sofrendo tanto.

- Promete, Mione?

- Prometo que farei todo possível para ajudar você, mas terá que me prometer que vai se esforçar para manter esse seu gênio terrível calmo - brinca Mione, fazendo a ruiva ri.

- Eu tentarei.

- Então vamos, esta quase na hora do jantar - diz Mione - e eu estou morta de fome.

- Também, com tantas atividades, como não estaria? - Sorri Gina brincando com a amiga.

- Desde que Draco assumiu a disciplina de poções, eu estou bem mais tranquila, mocinha.

- Mas não se esqueça que seu maridinho parece muito empolgado em estudar ultimamente - comenta Gina naturalmente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Pergunta Mione super corada.

- EU? Nada - Gina fala se fazendo de inocente. - Apenas penso que a sessão reservada possa conter livros muito impróprios mesmo para os inocentes alunos de Hogwarts - sacaneia Gina vendo a amiga quase explodir de vergonha.

- Você... nos... viu? - gagueja Hermione chocada.

- Não fiquei lá para ver o desenrolar daquele amasso sobre a mesa da sessão reservada.

- Eu não... sei o que...

- Relaxa, não contarei a ninguém e duvido que alguém tenha visto - tranquiliza a amiga.

- Então quer dizer...

- Digamos que sai de lá quando a ouvi gemer e lancei um feitiço silenciador só para evitar que Filch os pegasse - conta Gina rindo.

- Obrigada - agradece Hermione, muito vermelha. - Harry anda meio impossível com umas ideias de explorar Hogwarts.

- Harry Potter?

- Creia, pois eu ainda me surpreendo.

- Quanto fogo, hein?

- Não sei se conseguirei mantê-lo saciado a vida toda.

- Mione, o Harry é apaixonado por você desde o quarto ano e até hoje se arrepende de não ter te convidado praquele baile. Acha mesmo que ele te trocaria por outra?

- Não, eu acho que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo.

- Então... fique tranquila, até porque, vocês dois são recém-casados. Acho que é completamente normal isso.

- Minha mãe fala que sim.

- Sua mãe sabe desse fogo todo do querido genro dela? - Se espanta Gina.

- Sabe, afinal, quantas desculpas você acha que já dei por atrasos e sumiços em festas de família.

- Não acredito - ri Gina. - E ela?

- Acha ótimo - confessa Hermione -, ela esta doida para ter netinhos.

- Agora eu ri - brinca Gina. - Sua mãe sabe de sua vida sexual e adora saber que ela é tão ativa assim?

- Meu pai que nem sonha com isso, mas mamãe adorou nos flagrar no meu quarto outro dia.

- Harry esta bem imprudente.

- Nem me fale. Outro dia quase nos amamos em pleno corredor do terceiro andar.

- Uau - se espanta Gina - quanto fogo, e me diz, ele é tudo isso?

- Mais Gina, muito mais - confidencia Mione se abanando e Gina ri.

- Deu calor, foi?

- Você não imagina o quanto.

- Mione, quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Já fazem oito anos, afinal, com todo o problema das Horcrux e Voldemort, a gente só ficou junto mesmo no sétimo ano.

- E desde lá é esse fogo todo, amiga?

- Não, ele era mais calminho no começo.

- Quando que ele mudou?

- Um pouco depois que a gente se formou, quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez - confessa Hermione.

- Nossa, já faz tempo isso - pensa alto Gina, lembrando que há seis anos atrás a morena lhe contara que havia perdido a virgindade com o moreno. - E quando pensa em ter filhos?

- Ainda não sei, mas pelo Harry, a fabrica já estaria aberta e em plena atividade - ri Hermione.

- Quantos filhos ele quer?

- Uns dez ou doze - conta Hermione chocando Gina.

- Ele quer vencer os meus pais?

- Ele é um maníaco por bebês, isso sim.

- E você, quer quantos?

- Eu quero três, no máximo - responde Hermione. - E se tudo der certo, o primeiro pro ano que vem.

- Mione, perai, você parou de tomar a poção? - Indaga Gina pensando no que a amiga falara e também notando que já estavam em novembro.

- Digamos que o Harry não sabe ainda - confirma Hermione.

- Ai que tudo amiga - Gina fala soltando um gritinho. - Eu quero ser a madrinha.

- Pode deixar - garante Hermione -, mas vamos que eu realmente estou com fome.

E as duas deixam o campo rindo e fofocando.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A sala estava bem iluminada e um jovem professor loiro se encontrava sentado em sua mesa. Ele lia concentrado algum livro qualquer que havia retirado da biblioteca. Draco levantou a cabeça quando escutou o som da porta abrir. Já pensando em expulsar a possível aluna que vinha atrás de si, o jovem fechou o livro e assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Calma, sou eu - diz a mulher, entrando na sala. - Preocupado com outra aluna lhe atacando?

- Você não tem noção de como é horrível ser atacado por uma aluna do sétimo ano - responde o loiro.

- E espero nunca ter - brinca Hermione.

- Prefere o Potter? - graceja Draco.

- Mil vezes sim - responde Hermione -, afinal, tenho dó do aluno que tentar se engraçar comigo.

- Eu tenho dó de todas as futuras gerações, se é que existiram desse coitado - ri Draco. - Apesar, que se alguma aluninha vir a se engraçar com seu marido, duvido que sobre algo para contar história.

- Não se preocupe, sei me conter - fala Hermione, agora assumindo um tom sério. - Mas não foi para isso para falar disso que vim aqui.

- Então, me diga qual o motivo dessa ilustre visita - pede Draco.

- Quero pedir um favor - informa Hermione -, mas antes de recusar, me escute.

- É sobre Gina?

- Sim.

- Não sei no que posso ajudar.

- ME escute e depois você decide, sim? - Diz Hermione no seu melhor olhar McGonnagal.

- Esta bem, diga.

- Lembra que andamos preparando algumas poções da sorte? Eu queria te pedir para dar uma dessas a Gina, sem que ela saiba.

- Por que eu devo dar?

- Porque se você for lá e der a poção a ela, antes dela começar a tentar voar novamente, creio que ela conseguirá. Existe também o fator da confiança. Sempre que ela sofreu acidentes, você estava lá para coloca-la em cima da vassoura e fazê-la brilhar novamente. O que acha?

- Pode dar certo - responde Draco, ponderando.

- Então vai me ajudar? - Indaga esperançosa.

- Tudo bem, você venceu - concorda Draco -, sábado irei entregar a poção pra ela.

- Obrigada Draco - agradece Hermione lhe dispensando um beijinho no rosto e deixando a sala animada.

- Espero não me arrepender disso - pensa alto o loiro voltando a sua leitura.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Logo que o dia amanheceu, Draco se dirigiu ao campo de quadribol. Era uma manhã de sábado fria, mas o vento ameno ajudaria em seu intento. A semana havia voado e aquela seria a primeira vez que iria encarar Gina, desde que deixara o posto de treinador das Harpias. Um emprego que lhe fora gratificante e muito lhe afastara dos negócios da família, cuja mãe fazia um ótimo trabalho. Pensando agora na mãe, Draco lembrou-se de quanto tempo não a via. Sentia saudades dela, foi o que concluiu. No Natal, faria como Harry e Hermione e iria para casa. A vontade de vê-la era enorme e ele não deixaria mais passar as oportunidades.

Gina via o loiro caminhar distraído em direção a si. Sob seu olhar indagador, ele nem parecia nota-la. Ela adoraria saber o que o mantinha tão perdido em pensamentos que o fazia caminhar como se não houvesse aquela pressão atmosférica exorbitante entre eles. Ela riu com seu próprio sarcasmo.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou o loiro, quando alcançou a ruiva.

- Bom dia - retribui a ruiva.

- Ainda com problemas para voar? - Questiona Draco.

- Sabe que sim - diz ela simplesmente.

- Hermione e Minerva me pediram para ajuda-la. E bom, cá estou.

- E como pretende me ajudar?

- Que tal começarmos com o treino físico. Afinal, pelo que notei nos últimos dias, não tem se exercitado.

- E de que me adiantará isso, se não conseguir voar novamente.

- Adiantará para não ficar gorda e quebrar a vassoura quando subir em uma.

- Tem horas que eu realmente te odeio, seu loiro aguado.

- Ruiva, pare de agir como criança e lembre-se, eu fui seu treinador e sei melhor do que ninguém como te ajudar. Então, pare de reclamar e vamos correr - ordena Draco em um tom professoral que fez Gina levantar e começar a correr ao lado dele resmungando.

Após quase meia hora de corrida, Draco se deu por satisfeito. Gina, que já tinha algum tempo sem fazer o esforço se mostrava ofegante.

- Ótimo, agora que tal algumas abdominais e flexões? - Indaga Draco, sorrindo discretamente.

- Quer me matar? - Reclama Gina.

- Não, quero te ajudar, caso contrário, teria ido correr sozinho. Por isso, vamos. Apenas 100 de cada uma e então passaremos ao objetivo principal disso tudo.

- Desse jeito, não vai sobrar Gina para atingir o objetivo principal dessa tortura.

- Para de gastar energia reclamando e gaste entrando em forma - provoca Draco.

A ruiva, sem muita escolha, se abaixa e começa a fazer os exercícios que ele mandou. Não imaginava qual era o intento de tudo aqui, mas já que ele era o único que realmente podia ajudar, ela não tinha escolha.

Draco apenas observava a ruiva fazer os exercícios até a exaustão. Não se deixaria abater pelos insultos e reclamações. Seus planos eram outros e tinha que coloca-lo em pratica sem ela saber. Se ele tivesse certo, apenas uma gota seria o bastante.

Quando Gina terminou as séries que ele mandou, ela o encarou com um sorriso convencido. Draco se aproximou, com um copo de suco de abobora.

- Prontinho, treinador - diz Gina cheia de ironias.

- Ótimo, agora beba isso e vamos tentar voar - fala Draco entregando o copo para Gina, que bebe tudo num só gole.

- Delicioso - ela comenta com o ar malicioso.

- Pega sua vassoura e vamos - ordena Draco ignorando o comentário da ruiva e pegando sua própria vassoura.

Draco sobe aos céus e Gina vai em direção a sua vassoura.

- Vamos ruiva ou esta com medo de perder para mim? - Provoca o loiro.

- Medo de perder o que? Cuidado, quanto mais alto, maior a queda.

- Quem vive caindo é você.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem vive caindo, seu imbecil - insulta Gina subindo na vassoura e ficando a mesma altura de Draco.

- Vai ter que me pegar primeiro - ironiza Draco disparando pelos céus.

- Ora seu... - resmunga Gina indo atrás do loiro e o perseguindo.

Draco se divertia com a situação, visto que ele provocava e a ruiva o perseguia soltando diversos insultos. Ele havia esquecido como era bom voar daquele modo veloz. A partir daquele momento, aceitaria mais convites do Potter para jogar quadribol com os amigos.

Distraído, Draco não percebeu que reduzia a velocidade e Gina finalmente o pegou. Os dois se enroscaram no ar, mas a ruiva o pegou, quando ele caiu. Ela pousou e mal podia acreditar, havia voado de novo. E estava feliz com isso. Queria voar mais e mais. Estava curada. E tudo graças ao loiro que agora se afastava.

- Pronto Gina, já pode voar novamente - fala Draco se afastando e deixando Gina sozinha no campo.

Por isso não quero

Te ouvir, nem te olhar

Melhor continuar

Como estamos

Não posso voltar

Deus me livre te amar

Mas eu te amo

- Draco, espera - chama Gina baixinho, mas o loiro não escuta e finalmente, desaparece das vistas da ruiva. Ela se vira e monta na vassoura indo aos céus novamente. Seu intento de voar finalmente se cumprira. E quem sabe, durante o próximo jogo, pudesse demonstrar alguma coisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era domingo. Em alguns instantes, começaria o jogo de quadribol. Sonserina contra Grifinória. Seria um ótimo jogo, ele tinha toda certeza. Esperava que sua casa querida saísse com a vitória. Sempre era importante ganhar da Grifinória. Sorrindo, Draco se lembrava de quantas vezes emparelhara com Harry em busca do pomo de ouro ou com Gina, para provoca-la. Bons tempos, pensou.

Foi imerso nesses pensamentos que Gina encontrou o loiro sentado na arquibancada destinada aos professores de Hogwarts.

- E então, pensando que poderia estar voando? - Questiona Gina.

- Sabe que não posso - responde seco.

- Eu sei e sinto muito por isso - pede Gina.

- Sabemos que se eu não tivesse entrado na frente daquele feitiço, você não estaria aqui hoje e...

- E o que?

- Esqueça apenas.

- Como posso esquecer se a cada chance que tem, você me lembra que salvou minha vida e machucou o ombro nisso.

- Apenas não quero relembrar aqueles dias sombrios que passei no St. Mungus.

- Foram os piores dias de sua vida, não é?

- Você nem imagina como são os piores dias da minha vida - diz Draco.

- Saberia se você me contasse.

- Para que? Para dizer que eu nunca deveria ter ficado do lado dele? Pra dizer que eu não sei escolher meus amigos? Pra você me falar que não era o cara certo para você? Ou que não seria fácil contar a sua família sobre nosso namoro? Lamento Gina, mas esse erro não cometerei duas vezes.

- Draco, espera... - pede Gina, mas o loiro já havia deixado o local. - Será que vamos brigar a vida toda? - Lamenta a ruiva para si mesma, sentando e esperando que o jogo começa, afinal, sua estadia ali não era de graça. Era melhor ver o jogo e pronto. Depois tentaria novamente conversar com aquele loiro azedo, mas incrivelmente lindo.

Te amo, mas não quero

Nem te ouvir e nem te olhar

Por isso Deus me livre

Eu tenho medo de voltar

-x-x-x-x-x-

Minerva estava em sua sala. A mesma sala que um dia Alvo Dumbledore e todos aqueles diretores que vieram antes dele. A sua frente, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados.

- Vão mesmo se ausentar no natal? - Questiona a diretora ao casal.

- Pretendemos passar as festas com meus pais - responde Mione.

- Certo, fiquem tranquilos que poderão ir tranquilos - tranquiliza a diretora. - A propósito, será muito bom ter vocês a bordo do Expresso.

- Imaginamos bem o porque - brinca Harry -, Alana e Richard estão andando bem ocupados para cuidar das coisas.

- Eles me lembram vocês dois - ri Minerva, gentil. - Descobrindo o amor, vivendo tudo que podiam sem medo do amanhã e claro, arrumando problemas.

- Não fomos tão maus - reclama Mione.

- Ora, desde o primeiro ano quebrando as regras desta escola, destruindo partes do castelo, enfrentando Trolls, basiliscos, aranhas gigantes, voltas no tempo e dementadores, um torneio mortal, invadindo o ministério e só Merlin sabe mais o que... - lembra Minerva, divertida.

- Acho melhor pararmos o momento nostalgia - pede Harry rindo -, ou vamos acabar descobrindo Mione, que deveríamos ser banidos e não aclamados como heróis.

- Melhor arquivar o caso - brinca Hermione.

- Mas não foi por isso que os chamei aqui, foi para pedir que tirem Draco desse castelo. O rapaz não deixa a escola desde que começou a lecionar aqui, há dois anos - fala Minerva. - A mãe dele me enviou uma carta pedindo se eu poderia libera-lo para o natal deste ano e respondi dizendo que ele sempre foi livre para passar o natal com ela. Ela quer vê-lo. Assuntos de família, segundo ela. Não quero me envolver diretamente, mas preciso que ajudem o rapaz, porque desde o tal rompimento, ele anda mais triste a cada dia.

- Notamos isso também - conta Hermione - e a única que pode realmente mudar isso, esta aqui, mas eles mal conseguem se encarar. Que dirá conversar.

- Tem algo que podemos fazer? - Questiona Minerva pronta a bancar o cupido.

- Trancar os dois pelados num quarto? - Indaga Harry irônico.

- Se precisarmos chegar a tanto, chegaremos - responde Minerva séria e fazendo os dois professores a sua frente prenderem a respiração. Mas ouvindo a gostosa gargalhada da professora, eles riem também percebendo a brincadeira.

- Vamos deixar as coisas caminharem até o Natal. Gina não sairá fácil do chão - diz Harry -, pelo menos, não sem Draco ajudando. Tenho certeza que ela esta com medo de voar e cair novamente. Mas não é a queda. O medo é morrer sem dizer que o ama.

- Harry, é mais do que isso - Hermione conta. - Ela precisa encontrar um motivo para voar novamente. Precisa achar a coragem dela. Quando encontrar, ela voará e também correrá atrás do nosso amigo sonserino.

- Que Merlin a ouça, Sra. Potter! - Exclama Minerva. - E falando em Sr e Sra. Potter, quando vão providenciar um belo herdeiro Grifinório para me enlouquecer completamente quebrando todas as regras que os dois não quebraram? - Pergunta Minerva divertida

- Bem... - começa Harry -, ainda estamos pensando...

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco - pede Mione sem graça -, ainda é cedo.

- Não demore demais, eu quero ver as miniaturas dos heróis dessa escola correndo por ai - brinca a professora.

- Pode deixar que verá - garante Harry sorrindo com a imagem que havia se formado em sua mente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O domingo passou, a Grifinória vencerá a Sonserina por uma diferença mínima e Draco e Gina estavam cada um em seu canto. No jantar, o sonserino ficara silencioso e distante. Enquanto Gina, nem aparecera.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dois de morenos, professores de Hogwarts e conhecidos como Sr e Sra. Potter, se encontravam deitados na imensa cama de casal que ocupava o centro daquele quarto. Hermione apenas tinha as mãos no peito do marido. Haviam acabado de fazer amor. Harry lhe acariciava os cabelos, quando finalmente resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Fiquei pensando no que Minerva falou - comenta Harry.

- No que exatamente? - Pergunta Mione preguiçosa. - Ela falou em tantas coisas.

- Em ter uma miniatura nossa correndo por ai - responde Harry sonhador. - O que acha, Mione? Já faz algum tempo que estamos casado, nos curtimos muito e eu vou adorar ter um filhote lindo como você.

- Harry, já falamos sobre isso, amor - diz Hermione. - Vamos esperar um pouquinho mais?

- Tudo bem - cede Harry -, mas só porque é seu corpo que muda e porque eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo demais Harry - declara Mione, levantando a cabeça e roubando um beijo carinhoso do marido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acorda abraçada pelo marido. Eles estavam completamente colados. Harry tinha umas das mãos envolvendo seu seio direito e outra lhe apertando a cintura. Apenas um delicioso cobertor escondia a nudez que se encontravam.

Com um movimento leve, Hermione notou que já era segunda-feira. Mas o sol ainda nascia por aquela janela que agora permitia que poucos raios de sol iluminassem o quarto. Isso significava que poderia ficar umas horinhas ainda naquela cama maravilhosa. Mione, lentamente se vira para o marido e começa a provoca-lo.

Harry sentia o queixo ser beijado. O pescoço era acariciado com mãos e boca. O peito levemente arranhado. E o movimento que ela fazia com os quadris ainda o enlouqueceria.

- Mione... - geme Harry sentindo a esposa tocar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Hermione, percebendo que conseguira seu intento, rouba um beijo lento do marido. As mãos arranhando a nuca, bem lentamente enquanto os quadris e seios eram pressionados contra si.

- Mione... - geme Harry novamente, quase em desespero.

- Vem Harry, devagar - sussurra Hermione bem perto da orelha do marido. - Bem lento - pede o guiando para si. Ao que Harry atende o pedido da esposa e a ama quase preguiçosamente. O clímax não demorou a chegar para ambos. Os beijos ainda duram por muito tempo e a sensação de plenitude os fazia sorrir.

- Te amo - declara Mione.

- Eu também - retribui Harry a beijando com carinho. - Mas o que deu na Sra. hoje? - Brinca Harry.

- Nada, apenas adoro sexo preguiçoso logo pela manhã - responde Mione sorrindo.

- Eu também - sorri Harry a beijando mais uma vez. - Sabia que você é linda?

- Com cara de sono, cabelo bagunçado, toda amassada e...

- Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito, mas gosto mais quando esta nua e ao alcance das minhas mãos. E te amar com essa carinha fofa de sono é tão gostoso.

- Você também é lindo, ainda mais quando acorda sorrindo.

- Não tem como não acordar sorrindo, quando durmo juntinho de você.

- Eu poderia cantar todo dia - declara Mione -, só por acordar assim, nesse abraço apertado que me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Ainda bem que é a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter você só pra mim.

- Eu te amo - repete Mione roubando um longo e quente beijo de Harry.

- Eu também a amo demais, Sra. Potter - diz Harry provocante e a beijando mais uma vez.

- Mas agora, vamos mocinho, banho e aula. É segunda - avisa Mione se levantando.

Harry, entendendo o convite, levanta e carrega a esposa nos braços em direção ao banheiro, onde desfrutariam um belo banho juntos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Véspera de Natal, a neve caia e um ventinho frio fazia os casais londrinos andarem próximos. Mas, naquela cozinha, quente pelo forno ligado com o peru dentro, duas mulheres muito parecidas, conversavam.

- Mamãe, o que acha de colocarmos uma calda de pêssegos nesse peru? - Questiona a morena mais jovens, com água na boca.

- Hum... parece uma ótima ideia, filha - responde a jovem senhora, abrindo o forno para a filha entornar calda.

- E como foi o ano? - Pergunta Hermione a mãe.

- O mesmo de sempre. Você vai para Hogwarts, eu fico morrendo de saudade da minha menininha e seu pai fica um imprevisível.

- Entendo, mas pensei que já houvesse se acostumado comigo indo a Hogwarts.

- Nunca nos acostumaremos com a ideia que nossa filhinha cresceu.

- Mas eu já sou casada e...

- Seu pai nunca vai gostar da ideia de ver a princesinha dele dormindo no quarto ao lado com um homem. Ainda mais um homem com muitas intenções nada inocentes - diz Jane, a mãe de Hermione, rindo da filha corada.

- Falando assim, parece que Harry é um pervertido - retruca Hermione.

- Isso você quem me diz - devolve Jane.

- Ora mamãe, digamos que somos como todo casal de recém-casados.

- Filha, nada é mais gostoso que fazer amor com um marido apaixonado. E olha, que de casamento eu entendo, afinal, são trinta anos de experiência.

- Não gosto de pensar em você e o papai fazendo...

- O que você faz com Harry? - Completa Jane rindo muito. - Escute, se quer manter seu casamento feliz, mantenha seu marido em chamas. É assim que eu e seu pai nos mantemos tão apaixonados.

- Obrigada pela dica mamãe. Vou me lembrar dela.

- E não me contar nada? - Indaga Jane curiosa.

- O que quer saber? - Hermione pergunta já sabendo que logo seria questionada.

- Apenas o básico: Se ele te trata bem, te da prazer, se dormem juntos, quantas vezes por semana e por noite ele te ama e se aproveitou minha dica de sexo matinal e no chuveiro?

- Isso é o básico? - Questiona Hermione agradecendo por ter esperado a mãe perguntar para tomar um gole de seu copo de suco.

- Sim - responde Jane -, estou bastante curiosa para saber se minha filha é uma mulher plenamente satisfeita.

- Devo dizer que sou sim, mamãe. Eu me sinto a mulher mais sortuda e feliz do mundo por ter casado com Harry.

- Isso é maravilhoso, filha - responde Jane a abraçando. - E ai, vai responder minhas perguntas?

- A senhora não desiste, não é, mamãe? - Responde Mione rindo.

- Se eu desistisse fácil, não teria casado com seu pai.

- Ta bem - aceita Hermione -, já entendi. Vamos lá: O Harry é o cara mais incrível do mundo. Ele me leva a lua quase todas as noites. Minerva aceitou dormirmos os dois no meu quarto. Eu nunca conto isso, o que me importa é o amor e o prazer do momento. E isso é bem intenso - responde Hermione corada, mas rindo -, mas sim, coloquei suas dicas em pratica e adorei - finaliza Hermione ouvindo o forno apitar.

- Acho que esta na hora de comermos - diz Jane -, depois, eu te conto mais uma coisinhas que você pode tentar, filha.

- Obrigada mãe - agradece Hermione tirando o peru do forno, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos levar para a mesa e depois chamamos todo mundo - aconselha Jane.

Quando a mesa estava posta, todos estavam muito bem acomodados. A família de Hermione não é grande, mas o suficiente para provocar um bom zum zum zum e o clima de festas e alegria contagiar a casa.

Naquele clima, Harry e Hermione aproveitaram o Natal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao retornar a Hogwarts, o clima de feriado ainda não havia deixado o ambiente. Como ainda não teria aula naquele dia, apenas alguns professores e Gina estavam acordados no castelo. Os estudantes, em sua maioria, ainda dormiam tranquilos em suas camas quentes.

Mas no salão principal, sentada a mesa do café, estavam alguns dos professores, a comer tranquilamente. Minerva, sentada na cadeira principal, apenas tomava seu chá com tranquilidade. Mione, sem esconder um brilhante sorriso, comia um pedaço de torta e tomava seu cálice de suco. Harry, ao seu lado, comia uma torta inteira. O moreno era sempre esfomeado pela manhã. Draco se limitava a observar e comer devagar algumas torradas com geleia. Gina, mais distante, observava os amigos e Draco. Estava esperando Mione, para conversar.

- Hermione, será que podemos conversar? - Pergunta a ruiva, assim que a amiga deixa a mesa e cruza o salão com o marido.

- Claro Gina, vamos para minha sala - responde Mione sorrindo feliz. - Até mais tarde, amor - diz Hermione dando um selinho em Harry e seguindo com a ruiva para sua sala.

- Foi bom o feriado ? - Indaga Gina entrando na sala e sendo acompanhada por Mione.

- Sim - fala Hermione. - E o seu?

- Fui ver meus pais e aproveitar para descansar na Toca.

- E como esta indo com o voo?

- Eu já posso voar - responde Gina simplesmente.

- Então, por que não retornou para as Harpias? - Indaga Hermione sem entender.

- Eu não consigo deixar esse lugar - responde Gina caindo no choro. - Eu só consigo voar quando estou com Draco, Mione. E isso é terrível. Ele mal fala comigo e nem olhar na minha cara, olha.

- Gina, se acalma - pede Mione abraçando a amiga. - Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Pior Mione, ele age como se eu não fosse nada para ele.

Me fez sofrer demais

Mas te olhando eu fico bobo

Por isso Deus me livre

De encarar você de novo

- Minha amiga, você o ama tanto assim ainda?

- Esta muito óbvio?

- Para mim, sim, para aquele loiro, não.

- E o que eu faço?

- O mesmo que eu.

- E o que você fez?

- Seduza ele - responde Mione.

- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Hermione Granger seduziu Harry Potter?

- Como você acha que eu e Harry começamos a namorar?

- Não sei.

- Pois então, eu criei o clima e beijei ele. Beijei com muito amor e vontade. Acho que o assustei no começo, mas foi o bastante para fazer ele me procurar na noite seguinte e nos acertarmos.

- Mione, você é minha heroína.

- Hahahahaha, obrigada Gina.

- Agora eu tenho uma curiosidade, como consegue estar de tão bom humor todo dia?

Porque é impressionante: todo santo dia, você toma café sorrindo. E nem quando tinha um livro ao lado do prato você sorria tanto.

- Isso Gina, é algo que te conto depois que você agarrar o Draco. Digo apenas que homem pela manhã é muito mais gostoso do que a noite.

- Eu entendi direito? Hermione Potter agarra seu maridinho para uma longa sessão de sexo matinal todo dia? - Brinca Gina rindo alto.

- É muito gostoso sexo preguiçoso - responde Mione simplesmente.

- Preciso casar, amiga - diz Gina dramática - e experimentar tudo isso - completa com ar malicioso.

- Então porque não pega o Draco de jeito de uma vez?

- Porque primeiro eu quero umas dicas suas.

- Senta ai, que eu te conto.

Depois de muita troca de figurinhas, finalmente Mione pergunta:

- Porque não faz isso hoje?

- Estou indo - diz Gina deixando a sala animada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco estava em sua sala. Harry havia acabado de deixa-lo sozinho. Tinham discutido longamente sobre Gina. Harry não parava de lhe falar o quanto amor, casamento e tudo mais eram importante. O quanto ele amava Hermione e como ele via o amigo sofrer pela falta de uma certa ruiva. Mas Harry jamais entenderia o sofrimento de namorar alguém que tinha vergonha de apresenta-lo como namorado a família. Na época, todos especulavam que eles estavam juntos. Mas Gina negava o envolvimento deles. Como doía lembrar de tudo aqui.

Te amo, mas vivo a fugir desse amor

Não dá pra ficar cara a cara

Eu quero esquecer

Mas se vejo você

Coração dispara

O loiro voltou a se concentrar nas provas que corrigia, pois estava atrasado. Fora passar o Natal com a mãe para matar as saudades e ver como os negócios estavam indo. Agora, uma pilha de correções lhe esperava. Pelo menos guardaria ótimas lembranças do Natal deste ano.

Muito tempo depois, o louro levantou a cabeça, ao ouvir a porta abrir. Imaginava que Hermione ou Harry voltariam para atormentá-lo, mas ao notar que cabelos ruivas cruzavam a porta, ele se surpreendeu.

- Podemos conversar? - Indaga Gina ansiosa.

- O que quer? - Pergunta Draco ranzinza.

- Quero conversar com você - responde Gina decidida.

- Sobre o que? - Questiona o sonserino nada simpático.

- Sobre nós - diz a ruiva.

- Não tem mais nós.

- Sabe que ainda me ama, seu cabeça dura.

- Ruiva, esqueceu que você terminou comigo?

- E será que você não pode esquecer também?

- O que pretende? - Fala Draco, em dúvida.

- Isso - diz Gina avançando no loiro que estava de pé em sua frente, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo.

A principio, Draco resistiu e tentou se desvencilhar de Gina, mas quando sentiu a ruiva arranhar sua nuca e pressionar seu quadril contra o dele, Draco simplesmente esqueceu quem era e a puxou para mais perto de si. A principio, apenas a puxava pela cintura, mas com o avanço dos beijos, as mãos e a boca já percorriam as costas e o pescoço, respectivamente. Os gemidos quase ininteligíveis apenas demonstravam o quanto os corpos sentiam saudades do outro. O toque de Draco parecia incendiar onde ele encostava no corpo da ruiva. Cada movimento dos lábios de Gina, incitavam o loiro a prosseguir. O comprimir dos seios dela em seu peito definido o fazia querer mais. Seu nome sussurrado foi o que bastou para que Draco jogasse tudo que se encontrava sobre a mesa e então a deitasse ali. Rasgando-lhe a camisa e contemplando o peito do corpo amado, foi euforia de desnudar ao outro que os dois se amaram.

Horas mais tarde, deitados sobre a imensa cama de Draco, a ruiva acariciava-lhe o peito. O toque lento quase o embalava a um sono profundo. O coração batia no ritmo dos apaixonados. Apenas uma coisa lhe impedia de dormir.

- Precisamos conversar - diz Draco com a voz rouca, sonolenta até.

- Eu sei - responde Gina.

- Então... como ficamos? - Pergunta Draco ansioso.

- Que tal como estamos? - Indaga Gina sorrindo matreira.

- Esta bem - concorda Draco tentando levantar, mas é impedido por Gina.

- Onde vai? - Questiona não entendendo a mudança do loiro

- Me vestir - fala Draco, frio.

- Por que?

- Porque se é pra ficar como estavámos, então eu prefiro que sai do meu quarto.

- Mas...

- Gina, eu não pretendo ficar tendo transas ocasionais com você, para dormir no céu e acordar no inferno, quando você me deixar. Prefiro que o momento acabe de uma vez.

- Mas Draco, você não entendeu.

- Como eu posso não ter entendido. Você sempre faz questão de deixar bem claro a todos que jamais teria algo comigo. Jamais cogitar-me-ia para o posto de namorado.

- Mas você é um idiota mesmo - fala Gina brava. - Quando perguntou como ficamos, eu falei para você ficar como estávamos. Eu e você deitados nessa cama.

- Mas...

- Cala boca e deita aqui - manda Gina.

- Eu não... - mas Draco é interrompido por outro beijo devastador da ruiva que acaba com as forças do loiro e o leva em uma nova exploração do corpo dela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, como Draco bem previra, Gina não estava mais deitada ao seu lado. O loiro simplesmente sentou a beira da cama, passou as mãos no rosto e pegou o travesseiro. O perfume dos cabelos dela estava impregnado naquela fronha.

Por isso não quero

Te ouvir, nem te olhar

Melhor continuar

Como estamos

Não posso voltar

Deus me livre te amar

Mas eu te amo

- Eu sabia que me arrependeria - fala Draco, triste.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Vamos Draco, é apenas um almoço - pede Hermione.

- Hermione, eu aprecio muito o convite, mas sabe que eu não posso - responde Draco.

- Draco, ela não estará lá - diz Harry.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. A sua mãe que mandou que o arrastássemos para lá - retruca Harry, o cortando.

- Minha mãe? - Indaga o loiro.

- E Minerva - responde Mione.

- Por que? - Questiona o ruivo confuso.

- Algo sobre um lançamento das empresas Malfoy e as Genialidades Weasley.

- E Gina não estará lá, pode ter certeza - garante Hermione.

- Como sabe?

- Hoje tem jogo das Harpias - responde Harry -, e ela esta escalada.

- Tudo bem, mas volto cedo.

- Ótimo. Vamos - chama Mione se dirigindo para fora de Hogwarts, onde tira uma chave de portal e os três são transportados para o jardim dos Weasley.

- Que bom que vieram - cumprimenta Molly, abraçando forte os três.

- Não deixaríamos de vir nunca - diz Harry sorridente.

- Adoramos a Toca, senhora Weasley - responde Hermione feliz.

- Vejo que os dois estão aproveitando a vida de casados - fala com ar conspirador, fazendo os morenos corarem. - Logo terei netos?

- Quem sabe - diz Mione fazendo suspense -, daqui um tempinho.

- Draco, meu querido - fala a Narcisa, chamando a atenção do filho.

- Olá mamãe - cumprimenta o loiro, sendo abraçado pela mãe querida.

- Venham, hoje é um dia importante, convida a senhora Weasley.

- Com certeza, Molly, precisamos celebrar essa parceria que dará muitos frutos - diz Narcisa empolgada.

- Quem diria, Weasleys e Malfoys se dando bem - diz Mione para Draco.

- É apenas um bom negócio - responde o loiro.

- Sua mãe tem o dom dos negócios - comenta Mione.

- Mamãe sempre soube o que faz. Melhor que meu pai - lamenta Draco, triste pela lembrança do pai.

- Ainda mexe contigo?

- Não mais - responde Draco observando o horizonte. - Ele pediu por tudo aquilo e hoje, não podemos negar que o mundo esta melhor sem ele.

- Eu sinto muito Draco - consola Mione.

- Não sinta, porque eu não lamento.

- Vamos comer? - Indaga Harry, vendo a mesa posta e tudo pronto.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, brindaram e comeram, os gêmeos e Draco e Narcisa assinaram a papelada necessária para que a parceria fosse selada. Um bom negócio estava fechado, segundo Narcisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouvindo os risos e gritaria na Toca assim que desaparatou no jardim de casa, Gina percebeu que todos ainda estavam lá. Era sua chance. Correu para casa. Ao entrar, viu que realmente todos estavam lá, comemorando o tal negócio que os gêmeos tinham fechado. Foi quando o viu. Seu coração deu solavancos dentro do peito e temeu enfartar. Ela sabia não pode ficar naquela cama pelo tempo que quis, o jogo era naquela manhã e ainda tinha as meninas que fariam o teste para as Harpias. Precisava resolver tudo antes de se acertar com ele. Por isso havia ido embora. Mas agora, tudo iria ser diferente. Ao notar que ele mantinha o olhar firme sobre si, Gina saiu do transe. Foi em direção dele. Draco se afastou, mas Gina o puxou para si e tomou seus lábios em um beijo profundo. Todos pararam para ver o casal. Esquecendo de tudo, Gina aprofundou mais o beijo. Quando Draco deixou um gemido de prazer escapar, Gina escutou alguém limpar a garganta e encerrou o beijo.

- O que esta havendo aqui? - Perguntou Ron irritado.

- Estou beijando meu noivo e o cara que eu mais amo no mundo - responde Gina desafiadora.

- Noivo? - Indaga Draco, mais do que surpreso.

- É noivo - fala Gina -, ou não quer casar comigo? - Questiona ansiosa.

- UOU - se espanta o loiro pra lá de surpreso -, mas...

- Não pergunta, só aceita - manda Gina.

- Eu aceito - diz Draco ainda tonto pela declaração dela.

- Então me beija - pede Gina ao que Draco atende, dando um beijo curto nela.

- Podemos conversar? - Pergunta o loiro ainda tonto.

- Depois, eu prometo que conversamos tudo, mas agora só importa que eu te amo - responde Gina.

- Eu também te amo, ruiva - declara Draco a beijando apaixonadamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alguns dias depois de tantas surpresas, Mione enviou um bilhete para Harry. Pena que Edwiges tivera a ideia de namorar primeiro e entregara o bilhete atrasado. Quando o moreno o recebeu, estava lecionando. Ao ler, ele saiu correndo pelo castelo até a sala de sua mulher. Entrou lá, sem cerimônias e abraçou. Tomou seus lábios em um beijo e a rodou. Os alunos, espantados com aquela atitude do professor de DCAT, aplaudiram o beijo. Mione, ainda tonta, se apoiou na mesa e indagou:

- O que houve? - Sussurra Mione no ouvido do marido.

- Eu vou ser pai? É verdade? - Indaga Harry ansioso e feliz.

- Pensei que não tinha gostado da ideia, por não ter falado nada ontem - fala Mione com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Era por isso que estava triste? - Questiona acariciando o rosto dela.

- Sim - diz Mione chorando.

- Eu estou mais do que feliz - responde Harry. - Eu te amo - declara e a beija sendo aplaudido pela sala novamente.

- Harry - chama Mione, sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas abraçada ao moreno - eu também te amo, mas acho que precisa voltar a sua sala.

- Eu sei - diz Harry ainda abraçando a morena.

Ao se separarem, Harry da um breve selinho na mulher e se abaixa e beija a barriga dela. A sala inteira então entende o que ali se passava. E não demorou muito até que toda Hogwarts, inclusive Minerva ficassem sabendo da invasão do Professor Potter a sala da Professora Potter.

**FIM.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Essa fic foi inspirada na música do Raça Negra: Deus me livre, a pedido do William McAboy.

Espero que todos gostem.


End file.
